


Better Than He's Used To

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before beginning work with Fury, Bucky takes some time out for visits he has to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than He's Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Brubaker's run, just before Cap's "death."

Bucky's been traveling for what feels like forever. He's not sure exactly how long it’s been, because it isn't like he hasn't had hard enough time keeping track of the sheer amount of people he has to apologize to, graves he has to visit, and amends he has to attempt to make.

That he know all their names by heart is besides the point. Trying to keep up on how long the journey is taking, or how many nights he's spent out here wandering … Well, it’s pretty fucking pointless to keep track.

Bucky resolutely tries to ignore the nagging voice that tells him Cap would know. Cap would definitely know...but there will always be time to deal with Cap later. 

He grabs a bit of sleep whenever he can and wherever he can. Out of necessity and for simplicity’s sake, the seedier, more run down places are actually preferable. He's not keeping track of where he's sleeping or where he's been, not on purpose. But he can tell you that he's spent exactly one night on this trip in an honest to goodness bed.

The rest of have been on floors, makeshift benches and some extra long chairs. 

Tonight, he's given a couch. It’ll do, and it’s better than what he normally gets.


End file.
